


Casual Affection

by 27twinsister



Series: Ace Week 2020 [5]
Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Headcanon, LGBT Headcanon, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Setting Boundaries, Talking, platonic handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Philip starts holding his partner’s hand more.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Series: Ace Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984576
Kudos: 12





	Casual Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Philip-Aroace  
> Shotaro-Biromantic Ace

Philip and Shotaro had known each other for a year now. They were comfortable being W, but Philip was still mostly keeping to himself in the garage to research whenever he wasn’t sleeping or being W.  
“Come on,” Shotaro went to the garage at 9 PM to tell Philip to get ready for bed.  
Philip was laying on the ground. He hadn’t fallen, he was curled up on the floor.  
“You...” Shotaro picked Philip up and carried him to the couch. “At least sleep on the couch.”  
Philip was already fast asleep, but Shotaro grabbed a blanket and made sure Philip was comfortable. Before he left, Shotaro kissed his forehead. Shotaro briefly wondered why he did that, but decided not to worry about it. Philip was fast asleep, he probably didn’t notice.  
Philip smiled.

The next day, during one of the rare times Philip actually ate food, he casually slid his hand across the table and held Shotaro’s hand.  
“What are you doing?” Shotaro asked.  
“You’re done eating, correct?”  
“Yes. Uh, why are we holding hands?” Shotaro asked.  
“I would like to,” Philip paused to have a bite of food. “Is that okay?”  
“Uh, yeah, sure.”  
Philip liked casually holding hands sometimes. Not during research or when Shotaro was typing reports. But sometimes, while they were having conversations with Akiko, occasionally while potential clients were also in the room, Philip would lace fingers with Shotaro.

“Okay, Philip, we need to talk about something,” Shotaro said. It was the end of the day, Akiko just left, and Philip had his arm around Shotaro’s shoulders. Shotaro led Philip to sit down at the table, allowing them to separate.  
“What do we need to talk about?”  
“Over the last month, we’ve been holding hands a lot,” Shotaro started. Philip smiled.  
“We have!”  
Shotaro bit his lip.  
“...is everything okay, Shotaro?”  
“It’s fine. But sometimes...like when I’m talking to clients, it’s distracting,” Shotaro decided.  
“Holding hands is distracting?”  
“Sometimes. Yes. And putting your arm around me is distracting too.”  
“Oh.”  
“So can you do that less, please?”  
“Okay,” Philip nodded. “But right now I can, right? Since we’re alone?”  
“Right,” Shotaro put an arm around Philip’s waist. “Come here, you. I love you.”  
Shotaro didn’t realize he said that out loud until Philip responded.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
